Wool Blankets
by Steerpike Jennkings
Summary: "The prison grew cold in the evenings for Daryl, especially on nights when he wasn't on watch. It might have been because the watchtowers were more insulated or maybe it was because having a job to do distracted him from the chill. Either way on nights like tonight when he wasn't on watch, he always found himself freezing his ass off in his bunk." A two -shot Caryl fluff.
1. Chapter 1

The prison grew cold in the evenings for Daryl, especially on nights when he wasn't on watch. It might have been because the watchtowers were more insulated or maybe it was because having a job to do distracted him from the chill. Either way on nights like tonight when he wasn't on watch, he always found himself freezing his ass off in his bunk.

Daryl rolled to his opposite side again, pulling the thin cotton blankets up over his shoulders. There had once been wool blankets in the bunks, but his had been given to Glenn after the kid had mentioned how cold it was on the watches with Maggie. Of course Daryl knew that Glenn and Maggie had little intention of using them just for sleeping, and gave them the blankets without question hoping Glenn wouldn't go into detail. Honestly, Daryl still didn't mind the fact he had given away his blankets without thought. There were obviously more blankets in the prison, Daryl just hadn't found the time to go steal some more between helping Rick and the others with multiple mundane jobs.

The more Daryl thought about it, he realized he didn't have to go digging through empty cells to find blankets. A few days ago he heard Carol saying she was going to collect and wash some extra sheets incase anyone needed them. At the time he hadn't really been listening and now he regretted not finding out where she was keeping them. Daryl didn't want to be a bother to her this late for something so unimportant to ask. Maybe she had put them in the supply cell beside her own cell? It would be worth to go check at least Daryl thought. If not to find blankets then to check up on the group and keep himself busy.

After crawling out of the bunk he grabbed his leather vest and shrugged it on. Daryl considered putting his boots on too, but it would only take a minute to walk to the other cell and check. Plus he didn't want to wake the other sleeping inhabitants of the jail with loud footsteps that would no doubt echo in the prisons hallway. Instead he stuck to his worn, holey socks and departed the cell as quietly as possible.

The door squeaked opened and he paused for a few minutes to ensure the noise hadn't woken anyone before leaving. When he didn't hear anything Daryl walked quickly and quietly down the stairs. His feet didn't make a noise but he was still afraid he would disturb someone's rest. It seemed so rare to get any good sleep in the past years that he would hate waking anyone.

After what seemed like forever he reached the end of the hall where Carols cell was. He glanced inside quickly and was satisfied to see the woman's sleeping form breathing gently under her own blankets. Daryl spared a small smile as he passed and stopped in front of the next cell where unused supplies tended to be stashed.

Inside were different boxes of supplies the group had picked up here and there. Most were filled with medical or food supplies but a few random items could be found in there too; Such as a basketball or a few spare clothing articles that didn't fit any of the others. Daryl walked about inside the cell digging through a few boxes and checking the shelves to find something, anything, to help warm him up. He didn't know how long he'd been searching but it had been long enough that he was lost in his silent thoughts and paid little attention to his surroundings. That's why when the unsuspecting sound of shuffling footsteps outside the cell made him panic.

Drawing his knife he hid in the shadows waiting for whoever, or _whatever, _was about to turn the corner. When he saw the slow, shuffling, sleepy Carol stop outside the cell rubbing her eyes he let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing up?" she whispered.

Daryl went back to riffling through boxes. "Look'n for blankets. Gets so damn cold in here at nigh'." he explained with a shrug.

"There's some in the bag under the bunks." Carol was there in an instant dragging out a plastic bag and then pulling out two clean and folded blankets. "Here you are," she said holding it out with her thin-callused hands.

Daryl found himself watching them as he took the blankets with a mumbled "Thanks," before turning to leave.

He hadn't meant to wake anyone up, especially not Carol. Their conversation wasn't even worth Carol's time. More and more it seemed like Daryl had trouble talking to her for fear that he'd embarrass himself. Now it seemed like he had.

Half way down the hall he heard Carols voice whispering to him again. "It's a long walk back to your cell." She pointed out.

Daryl turned around and watched as the woman was walking towards him.

"If you want, you can sleep in mine." Carol suggested. "It would be warm at least." She added just incase he needed more of an pretext.

His mind fumbled for words and before he realized it he was nodding. She gave a small smile and went back into her own cell, Daryl following close behind with his blankets hugged tight against his chest. He felt like a little kid again. Going to a new friends house for the first time to spend the night and not having a clue of how to handle the new environment. That's how he felt towards Carols cell.

It was clean for one thing, compared to his at least. What little clothing she owned was stacking in a corner along with what looked like a travel sewing kit. Then there was the fact her weapons were laid neatly beside her bunk so she could grab them to defend herself in a second. Hell, Daryl kept his crossbow underneath his bunk and his knives were stored in his bags at night. If walkers attacked when they were asleep, then Carol would have the upper-hand when it came to speed.

Daryl realized he had been standing in the doorway looking around the room longer than he should have. He looked back to Carol who was already in her bunk and decided he should get in his. He began to climb up to the top bunk when he heard her voice again. "You're not gonna' sleep here?"

_Oh. _"If ya' want me to." He waited awkwardly for her reply halfway up the bunks ladder.

He could hear her shift under her own blankets before her answer. "I wouldn't mind it." Was all she said, and that was good enough for Daryl.

He clambered down the ladder and shook off his vest, then hung it on the ladder out of sight. It was out of Carol's way and hopefully wouldn't attract the attention of the other group members the next morning. That's all they needed was the group gossiping about them during breakfast.

As he crawled into her bunk he could feel her moving over to allow him room. Then he draped the two blankets over them and he lay back, staring at the bunk above. It felt so awkward and neither was quite sure what to do. So he just lay in the same position silently, the sound of Carols breath calming his nerves for what felt like hours.

Then, Daryl felt Carol shift again. Her thin arm wrapped around his chest and he could feel her small head resting on the edge of his shoulder. Her breath had relaxed and he could feel the warm puffs of air against his arm. He hadn't realized how cold he was until now. Carols body sent shivers down his spine from the sudden heat against his icy skin and he loved the feeling of it. She must have fallen back asleep already because her breath was so light and she didn't react when he shifted himself to allow her frail figure to fall against his chest more. Daryl relaxed and wrapped his own arms around Carol's warm body. She was just so warm compared to the past few weeks of freezing in that lonely cell of his. It only made him want to curl up against her even more.

It was a startling moment when her hand suddenly slipped into his. Their fingers laced and he opened his eyes to see Carol smiling back at him. He simply smiled back before the two closed their eyes and drifted into sleep.

If anyone in the group saw him now he would never hear the end of it.

But Daryl didn't care. He was content with just lying beside Carol, keeping each other warm with no walkers or other immediate danger to threaten them. The universe had given him a break, and Daryl was happy he had gotten up to get blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the talking that had woken Daryl up the next morning. Loud voices echoed from their makeshift kitchen and carried down the hallway into Carol cell. Daryl's cell was far enough away that it had never bothered him before. Now the sound of everyone's morning routine made him want to retreat back to his own bunk for a few extra minutes of sleep, until he felt Carols hands entwined in his.

Daryl sighed and opened his eyes to Carol smiling back at him. "Morning." She said softly. He returned the greeting.

He groaned as he rolled out of the bed, his joints stiff and ached. Apparently he and Carol hadn't moved from their position all night. It didn't shock him. The beds were too small for one person to sleep in, let alone two.

Daryl shrugged on his vest and smiled warmly at Carol who was pulling on her shoes. "Sleep well?" she asked to break the silence.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. It was…nice."

Carol gave a small laugh before leaving the cell, followed by Daryl. They entered the kitchen where most of the group sat eating breakfast.

"Where have you been all morning?" Rick asked as Daryl sat down at the table.

"What d'ya mean?" Daryl questioned back.

"You weren't in your cell this morning. I went to see if you wanted to go on a run with Michonne this afternoon." Rick answered.

"I spent the nigh' in Carols cell." He said quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear and ask questions. This earned him a very suspicious look from Rick.

"Shut up, not like that!" Daryl retorted back.

Rick shrugged and took a mouthful of food. "Doesn't matter to me what you do in your free time."

Daryl shook his head hiding embarrassment before glancing up to see Glenn looking at him oddly from across the table.

"What?" Daryl demanded.

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" Glenn asked.

Daryl realized he had left his boot back in his own cell the previous night. "Jus' didn't feel like wearing 'em. Why?"

Glenn shook his head, a small smile on his face. "No reason." He turned to Maggie and Daryl watched as the two whispered a short conversation to each other, before Maggie moved to the seat beside Daryl.

"Glenn and I went to Carol's cell this morning, to see if she wanted any of the extra clothes we found on our last supply run." Maggie's voice was barely a whisper and a sly smirk played on her mouth.

Daryl's heart stopped a moment and he spared a look at Maggie, then to Rick who was listening to the conversation at well. The look of embarrassment on Daryl's face only made her smile increase.

"I didn't realize you liked cuddling," she said trying not to laugh.

Rick suddenly began coughing on his meal and he spared a grin to Daryl. On the opposite end of the table Glenn sat with his head down chuckling while the rest of the group looked confused at what everyone was laughing at. Daryl gave a glare to Glenn and Maggie before catching eye contact with a blushing Carol. She smiled at Maggie who only giggled more.

Daryl just sent the smirking Rick a glare before getting up to get his own food pretending to be angry, when really he was just happy carol hadn't denied it or ignored it. In fact she just found it as humorous as the others, which Daryl found comforting.

**A/n: yeah not a very good ending, but what can I say. I just can't write. But thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! **


End file.
